Mokey Mokey (series)
The "Mokey Mokey" (もけもけ Mokemoke) series of cards are used by Belowski in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Play style The Deck is based on increasing the ATK of "Mokey Mokeys" using "Mokey Mokey Smackdown", and swarming the field with "Human-Wave Tactics". Attack-blocking and destruction-blocking cards are necessary for this Deck to protect "Mokey Mokey" and "Mokey Mokey Smackdown" cards which are crucial for this Deck. Also, Fairy-Type Level 2 or lower monsters are needed for this Deck to work, so make sure you have them if you are building a Deck around Mokey Mokeys. Mokey Mokey OTK Mokey Mokey OTK Decks revolve around "Mokey Mokey", "Mokey Mokey Smackdown", and "Human-Wave Tactics". "Mokey Mokey Smackdown" makes the ATK of "Mokey Mokey" become 3000 if 1 other Fairy-type monster you control is destroyed. Then you can attack your opponent with powerful 3000 ATK monsters, or even use "Delta Attacker" to cause 9000 points of direct damage to your opponent´s LP after a successful direct attack with 3 Mokey Mokey. If you managed to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" after "Mokey Mokey Smackdown" goes off, "Junk Warrior" will have at least 5300 ATK. You can also use "Destruction Ring", "Destruct Potion", or "Ring of Destruction" to destroy a Fairy-type and have a powered-up "Mokey-Mokey" before summoning "Junk Warrior" and attacking. Alternatively, you can use "DNA Surgery" to change all monsters into Fairy-type if you do not plan on using a pure Fairy-type deck. "Honest" can be used when a monster is attacked for a power boost or can be used on a "Mokey Mokey" to activate the "Mokey Mokey Smackdown". "Guardian of Order" can be easily summoned with the high-swarm of "Mokey Mokey". "Freya, Spirit of Victory" and "Hoshiningen" can be used to boost "Mokey Mokey". "Waboku", "Gravity Bind", "Threatening Roar", "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Level Limit - Area B", and "Swords of Revealing Light" all allow you to protect your monsters without harming yourself. "Astral Barrier" and "Spirit Barrier" gives a 0 damage lock, as does "The Sanctuary in the Sky". "Victoria" prevents attacks to "Mokey Mokey" and other Fairy-type monsters. "Dust Barrier" gives protection against spell cards for up to 2 turns. "Amulet of Ambition" gives an advantage to "Mokey Mokey" by gaining large amounts of ATK from attacking, which allows it to destroy tough cards like "Stardust Dragon" and even "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Dark Armed Dragon", and "Judgment Dragon"! Sadly, it can't give the ability to destroy 1800 ATK or higher Level 4 Monsters, although it can make it match up to 1800 ATK. Since it also goes back to the top of your deck after use, it will be hard to waste it. This is a very deadly weapon when used since it can destroy most monsters by battle (without any other boosts). "Shooting Star Bow - Ceal" allows it to attack for 2300 damage when powered-up. "Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce" allows it to attack twice with 2800 ATK each when powered-up. "Opti-Camouflage Armor" is used to attack directly with no cost. This should be used over "Shooting Star Bow - Ceal" unless you plan to run other very powerful monsters. "Sword of the Soul-Eater" gives at least a minimum of a permanent 1000 ATK boost if used at the right time. "Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu" and "Hidden Armory" allows you to search for these equip cards. "Megamorph" and "Unstable Evolution" gives a boost if your LP are lower than your opponent's. "Megamorph" does no harm if you manage to get higher other than a small 150 ATK drop even when "Mokey Mokey Smackdown" is used, but is inferior to "Unstable Evolution" in this deck. "Unstable Evolution" gives a permanent boost; its ATK becomes 2400 when your LP are lower and 1000 when higher so you gain at least 700 ATK boost regardless of LP. "Mist Body" prevents it from being destroyed by battle, however, it is inferior to "Heart of Clear Water". Being a Normal/Level 1/Fairy-type/LIGHT/300 ATK/100 DEF gives it many options for revival, swarm, and coming back. "Human-Wave Tactics" can summon it from the deck after a weak monster is destroyed. "Emissary of the Afterlife" and "Sangan" can add it to your hand from the deck when destroyed, while "Nova Summoner" and "Shining Angel" can Special Summon it from the deck when destroyed. "Enchanting Fitting Room" gives a chance to summon some "Mokey Mokey" and/or other monsters from your deck. "The League of Uniform Nomenclature" allows you to easily summon 2 more from your deck with just 1. "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" can summon "Mokey Mokey" and even "Splendid Venus" if you have no monsters! "Dark Factory of Mass Production" allows you to add 2 "Mokey Mokey" or other normal monsters from your graveyard. "Symbols of Duty", "Limit Reverse", "Spirit Caller", "Soul Resurrection", and "Birthright" allow you to summon them back from the graveyard. "Spirit Caller" summons 1 when flipped. "Kinka-byo" summons 1 for 1 turn only. This deck has some removal options available. "Justi-Break" gives "Mokey Mokey" a chance to attack and possibly destroy an Effect Fairy-type for "Mokey Mokey Smackdown". "Order to Smash" lets you destroy up to 2 Spell or Trap cards at the cost of a weak normal monster. "Curse of Anubis" allows you to easily destroy tough monsters by attacking. "Hammer Shot" has an advantage in here since you are usually playing with low-ATK monsters. "Three of a Kind" can also work if you have three "Mokey Mokeys". If all else fails, the staple cards still work. "Junk Warrior" has a big advantage here since you're playing with level 2 or lower monsters with high attack. "Junk Synchron" can easily bring it out by using the level 2 Fairies like the "Heralds". "Armory Arm" gives a simple boost to your monsters. Recently, with the addition of Tri-Wight, Mokey Mokeys now have increased swarming capabilities. Weaknesses "Mokey Mokey" monsters are very weak, so you will not be able to destroy opponent's monsters except with effects (or monsters that have enough ATK to destroy at least some monsters). Also, there is a little chance that you get "Mokey Mokey Smackdown" and at least 1 "Mokey Mokey" in your first turn of every Duel. And all that is needed to make this Deck weak is to destroy "Mokey Mokey Smackdown", because your "Mokey Mokeys" will not gain ATK bonus. Another weakness is that when Human-Wave Tactics is destroyed the speed of the deck is crippled.